


Matriarca.

by AranelDoUrden



Series: Project Omegaverse [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, More races than humans, Old Lovers, Original Character(s), Original Universe, some where in the world
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelDoUrden/pseuds/AranelDoUrden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trago sin respirar hasta que la botella estaba vacía.</p><p>De un golpe seco la dejo sobre la mesa, los jadeos haciendo que su cuerpo se agitase mientras que su mente no dejaba de recordar una y otra vez la conversación que acababa de tener.</p><p>No hacia ni un día que su familia estaba enterrada y ya trataban de anularla.</p><p>A ella.</p><p>La Matriarca por línea directa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matriarca.

**Author's Note:**

> Matriarca by Aranel Do´Urden is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 4.0 Internacional License.

Trago sin respirar hasta que la botella estaba vacía.

De un golpe seco la dejo sobre la mesa, los jadeos haciendo que su cuerpo se agitase mientras que su mente no dejaba de recordar una y otra vez la conversación que acababa de tener.

No hacia ni un día que su familia estaba enterrada y ya trataban de anularla.

A ella.

La Matriarca por línea directa.

Escucho un sonido a su espalda y se giró en un remolino de furia, la orden a los guarda espaldas había sido clara y simple: nadie salvo ellos podrían entrar en el despacho, cualquier otro debería ser redirigido a la planta principal tras tomar nota de lo que quisiera pero en vez de ser uno de los machos enfundados en kevlar se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver ese día.

–Acabo de enterarme -explico cerrando la puerta a su espalda-, Sigurd me llamó.

Apretó las manos contra la madera maciza en un intento por controlar los temblores ante el repentino llanto; la última vez que estuvieron a solas aún mantenía mucho del desgarbado cachorro con el que solía jugar en los jardines de la finca, los años transcurridos le habían cambiado hasta ser más alto que uno de sus guerreros y con una constitución que hablaba sobre un poder físico que ninguno de su especie tendría jamás. Los ojos dorados evaluaron tanto el diseño extremadamente recatado del vestido que ocultaba todas sus marcas de Sacerdotisa así como el hecho de que no estaba realizado en los encajes que prefería llevar, en su momento de descontrol había lanzado el pesado abrigo de terciopelo bordado derribando una de las lamparas de pie y a base de tirones liberado su pelo de la trenza en que lo recogió esa misma mañana.

–¿Se sabe quién fue?

–Tengo mis sospechas -sollozo ante su genuina preocupación, avanzo y la sometió al abrazo que llevaba deseando desde que recibió la noticia guiando su rostro para que lo enterrase entre su piel y la camisa de tela oscura-. No puedo...

–Si la botella no fuera de cristal la habrías exprimido.

Gimió desnudando los colmillos mientras buscaba la carótida que pulsaba con violencia contra la tensa piel, la botella de sangre que su padre guardaba para agasajar a sus invitados no había sido suficiente para llenarla y su ofrecimiento siempre terminaba dejándola mucho más satisfecha con apenas un par de tragos; apuñalo la vena sintiendo como la espesa sangre la bajaba por la garganta y el cuerpo masculino sufría una erección que apretó contra su vientre, la alimentación se mezcló con la lujuria de saberse deseada lo que la hizo tirar de la larga falda del vestido para dejarse llevar en la vorágine de algo que no la hiciera pensar en traiciones, asesinatos y confabulaciones a sus espaldas.

–Cuando todos se vayan... -le sintió poner una mano sobre la suya deteniéndola-cuando... cuando estemos solos...

Dio un nuevo sorbo para luego pasar la lengua sobre las heridas, siendo un hombre lobo se curaría con rapidez pero a pesar de ello cuido de su amigo como si fuera uno de los donantes que trabajaban para su Clan; fiel a su constitución y resistencia consiguió llevarla a uno de los sofás de piel donde pudo relajarse.

–¿Qué tal ha ido todo en La Gruta?

–Tengo buenos dones -respondió con una sonrisa-, tras tantos siglos al fin una sacerdotisa en la familia... alguien que guiará espiritualmente al Clan...

–¿Puedes hacer las dos cosas?

–No hay nada en las Leyes que diga lo contrario, soy joven pero no estúpida -intento levantarse pero se encontró frenada- como la gente trata de hacerme creer a cada momento.

Le vio soltar una media sonrisa retirando las manos de sus hombros y se limito a acomodarse algo mejor sobre la estrecha superficie, el aletargamiento tras la comida la mantendría un buen rato allí así que simplemente disfruto el hecho de tener de vuelta a uno de sus mejores amigos.

–¿Por dónde empezamos?

Se la escapo una carcajada, él no era del Clan pero sus familias habían mantenido relaciones empresariales desde antes de que ambos nacieran por lo que era un aliado muy poderoso de cara al futuro.

–Finanzas, quiero todas las cuentas y transacciones del Clan sobre la mesa.

–No sabes contabilidad -la recordó-, te lanzaste de cabeza a los estudios para ser una Sacerdotisa de Sangre recuerdas.

–Puedo aprender, muchas de mis compañeras estudiaban a distancia.

Fue el momento para que él lanzara una carcajada.

–Igualmente, trataran de controlar lo que puedan en lo que estudias empresariales -la voz bajo a un gruñido cuando siguió hablando- y por supuesto te buscaran un marido para que te mantenga ocupada cuando la acabes.

–Dado mi estatus en la Sociedad Vampiro no pueden obligarme a nada -se apoyo en su contra en un gesto que sabia le tranquilizaría a un nivel instintivo-. Siempre me negaré.

–Exigirán descendencia para la continuidad del Clan.

Entre los suyos eso no pasaba por que un Alfa nacía de las parejas más extrañas habiendo siempre uno por cada generación, se alentaba a tener descendencia pero también se respetaba la decisión de no querer.

–Mis sobrinos sobrevivieron -le miró a los ojos, el dorado que tanto amaba llenándose de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que los niños estaban a salvo-, los adoptaré, soy la única que queda con vida y no permitiré que sean llevados a la guardería.

–¿Y si tienes descendencia propia?

–Mi Sociedad no admite mestizos -recordó las Leyes que con tanto ahínco estudio durante meses-, para muchos de los míos no son más que meros esclavos.

–Entonces es una suerte que en mi familia no haya ese tipo de problemas.

Los dos sonrieron al ver que a pesar de las desgracias ocurridas algo bueno podía salir de ello.


End file.
